Fifty Reasons Why She Belongs to Them
by TheCorpseGarden
Summary: He believed that art was a bang. He also believed that she was a very different piece of art. So if art was a bang and she was art, he definitely wanted to bang her. An Akatsuki fifty reasons fic. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this story is definitely mine.**

* * *

Fifty Reasons Why She Belongs to Them

**01/ Venetian blinds**

She slept as though she had died in her sleep - very peaceful, with a fleeting look on her face. Through the venetian blinds, sunlight peaked through, falling on her still form. He thought she was gorgeous, proving that one could still be blind and understand beauty.

**02/ The Siren**

He noticed that the blue hair tie she wore in her hair matched his skin tone, making her all the more attractive. To him, she was like a deadly siren, luring him in intentionally by doing such small things. Her hair, he decided, was meant to be pulled on.

**03/ Petrified**

She had the habit of staring at those who looked more bizarre than others. As Sasori returned from a mission in his large puppet, he caught her watching from afar with a look of question on her delicate features. Without warning, he whipped the puppet's dangerously sharp tail in her direction, stopping when it almost touched her face. Of course, he would never dream of scarring such a masterpiece. He'd merely wanted to see what she looked like with a look of fear.

**04/ Spark**

He had the chance to show her his art one evening on the training grounds. Tossing a clay bird in the air, he flew it high in the sky, eyeing her confused expression with amusement. When the bird was high enough, he made it explode into a fury of colours. She said nothing, but watched with a peculiar smile until the spark faded.

**05/ Testimony**

He'd seen her walking around the base. He'd watched her closely and carefully, deciding what to do with her. Day by day, his attraction towards her grew, especially as he kept an eye on her voluptuous body. He knew he'd have to either sacrifice her or fuck her... or both.

**06/ Miser**

Unlike his sex-obsessed partner, he did not care for her. She didn't posses money and she certainly didn't possess him. Yet, he didn't deny - she was very pretty.

**07/ Honey**

The way her body smelled made him want to eat her whole. He'd always adored the taste of honey. One side of him, though, wanted to know if _all _of her tasted the same.

**08/ Pain**

He'd had his fill of cuts and bruises as a child and as an adult, but she made his lower body hurt more than any injury he'd ever had.

**09/ Origami**

She wondered if she'd be able to make an origami figure to accurately represent her slender body and her pretty face. She contemplated how much detail she'd have to give the figure.

**10/ Purity**

It was rare for him to find anyone beautiful, to find anyone dangerous. Her beauty made her dangerous to the weak, but he was no weakling. He would one day prove that her beauty was only meant to be dominated.

**11/ Emotionless**

He'd developed immunity to emotion over the years, proving that a true ninja could conceal things that made him weak to grow in strength. He'd trained hard by himself for a long period of time to cast away such weak things. That was why he'd spent a few days avoiding her when she'd first arrived; he vowed not to let her past his facade.

**12/ Animalistic Intimidation**

He pressed himself against her in the hall, gripping her wrists tightly so she couldn't escape. Instead of struggling, she merely looked at him with eyes of question and fright. She hadn't expected him to do something so animalistic, so perverted. He took his time inspecting her face, tracing every detail with his daunting eyes, concluding that she was attractive enough to be his.

**13/ Nothing Left**

He acknowledged that she wasn't perfect in the least, but he knew he could fix that. He wanted nothing more but to make her immortal and place her on one of his bare shelves to be forever in his possession.

**14/ Lust-Lorn**

She was of close age to him, but she had the body of a woman with 'experience'. The way her hips swayed back and forth with confidence set his mind of fire with filthy thoughts.

**15/ Angelic**

He'd tried to lure her into his room one day, but found that she was already one step ahead of him; she knew what he'd been plotting. While this infuriated him, it also aroused him to know that she as more devilish than he'd thought. He loved a good chase.

**16/ Money for Flesh**

As much as he hated to admit, he (like any other human) needed sex, and paid women for their services. Fortunately for him, he'd heard rumours about her giving in to sexual advances for no money at all. It was his lucky break.

**17/ Yummy**

Both sides of him found her attractive, but in very different ways. One found her pretty enough to gobble up whole, while the other found her attractive enough to show her the humanistic side of him.

**18/ Pins and Needles**

Sticking pins in a single body part produced a strangely pleasurable sensation of numbing pain, something he very much enjoyed. In more ways than one, though, she numbed him. He often found herself wondering if she, too, tolerated the pain he did.

**19/ Jealousy**

She was jealous of all the attention _she_ obtained from the other members, but in a different sort of way. There were nights wherein she'd pass by the girl's room and hear peculiar sounds coming from behind her door: two voices, whispering in bliss and agreement. She desired to be a third voice.

**20/ Oblivious**

She, along with various others, didn't understand that he'd been the mastermind behind all of Akatsuki's events. She didn't understand his power. Oh, but he would be sure to help her understand, to _make_ her understand sooner or later.

**21/ Jealous**

He knew she'd known his brother. He wondered how much they'd gotten to know one another, and how much she'd enjoyed him.

**22/ Avoidance**

He noticed that she'd begun to avoid him frequently after his previous stunt in the hallway. Rather than indulging in a good chase, he was rather surprised to feel anger well up within him at her actions. He wouldn't let her get away next time.

**23/ Dress-Up**

He concluded one day, in his workshop, that she would look horrendously stunning in a maid's outfit. He often wasn't one to fantasize about anything except weaponry and carvings, and it was entirely her fault for making him think otherwise.

**24/ Bang**

He believed that art was a bang. He also believed that she was a very different piece of art. So if art was a bang and she was art, he definitely wanted to bang her.

**25/ Devilish**

He slowly began to understand that she was rather intimidated by his approaches and wanted to avoid him at all costs; she feared for her safety with him. Knowing this only made his lust for her grow.

**26/ Offer**

He'd gone as far as fifty dollars, and even then she still refused him. "How dare she?" He outright questioned himself, believing that she merely wanted to milk more money out from him. More money from his pocket? Oh no, never. He wouldn't stand for such blatant greed.

**27/ Photosynthesis**

His plant side ran off of sunlight and nutrients from the earth, but his human side ran off motivation. Shockingly, he soon found that his motivation grew whenever she was around, along with another strange emotion he never thought he'd feel.

**28/ Six**

There were six more of him to give her exactly what she needed.

**29/ Scissors**

Rock beat scissors and scissors beat paper. That was why she didn't let anything remotely sharp near her body. Looking at her, however, gave her a whole new meaning of 'scissors'.

**30/ Secret**

"It won't be long now, dear", made her ears ring late one night. She'd dismissed it as something from a dream, and woken up for a split second only to fall asleep an instant later. Only him, standing ominously in the shadows, knew it had been real.

**31/ Unspoken**

He was a man of very few words, and he didn't dare speak to her in fear of feeling more for her. She almost looked disappointed when he ignored her.

**32/ The Deep**

During a mission to execute a rival of the Akatsuki, he took her. She was in the Hot Springs, preparing for the next day's murder, when he entered silently and surprised her in the water. "Mind if I join you?" He grinned with sharp teeth. She didn't say a word, but the aura around her felt strangely inviting. He lowered himself into the water and leaned closely against her. It wasn't long before he snatched her up by the chin and captured her lips with hers. She kissed him back and he felt passion flow through him. He leaned her body against the side of the spring and entered her quickly underwater. He clamped a large blue hand over her mouth as he thrust in and out, enjoying the feeling of her. When he'd finished, he flashed her one more playful grin. "I'm glad you were so willing" he said with a throaty laugh. He'd had his fun.

**33/ Toy Master**

He wanted her to submit to him, to call him her master. He wanted to take control of her body, make modifications to it, and _please_ her until she recognized herself as his. He could feel little pleasure with his wooden body, but he could still feel the cruel happiness and joy that came with having a new plaything.

**34/ Hands**

She let him touch her with his abominations. She liked their art and now, she also liked their tongues. They showered together as he took in her naked flesh. The water, he thought, made her all the more attractive. She jumps when there is a loud, assertive knock at her door and leaves the warm shower to obtain a towel. He follows after her, covering up and peaking out of the washroom. He's infuriated to see that his artistic rival is at her door, an ugly smirk on his flawless face.

**35/ She is my Sin**

She didn't know it, but he watched her train. He watched beads of sweat roll down her face, and her breasts bounce up and down in her shirt. He couldn't wait to see both of those in his bedroom.

**36/ Blatant**

Everyone knew that he, like Sasori, was an impatient man when it came to obtaining money and other desires. If she refused him once, she wouldn't refuse him again.

**37/ Inhuman**

First it was hunger, then it was more hunger, then it was lust, and now it was something indefinable. He didn't know what to make of his feelings, so he stayed away and contemplated. He contemplated it all.

**38/ Pest**

There were numerous occasions wherein he'd grabbed her chin in his hand and stared deep into her eyes. His expression remained emotionless but his mysterious orbs told a different story; she quickly discovered that he was stricken by lust. He only released her when he felt her quiver with anticipation. He didn't want to take her until the time was right.

**39/ Touch**

She'd caught _her_ staring from across the hallway a couple of times. She wondered if it was her well-tamed blue hair and flower that made her so eye-catching. There were times where she'd sit in bed at night, wondering if _she_ touched herself, thinking of her blue hair, her origami flower, and all else that lay beneath her cloak.

**40/ Timeless**

He had a difficult job that needed his undivided attention, but he was determined to accomplish his mission. Another mission he needed to be successful in, however, also needed his undivided attention, and he finally had the time to give it to her.

**41/ Coy**

He didn't speak to her, even as she lay under him, slightly nervous but also curious. He inspected her body with his gentle hands, wondering if his brother had ever had the pleasure of making love to such beauty. He pressed his lips against hers and cleansed himself of bad thoughts. He entered her slowly at first, but once she began to beg for more he decided to deliver. Up until the final thrust, he watched her face. It twisted in pleasure as she moaned his name softly under her breath, "Itachi-Sama..." to which he replied with a few touches and a powerful release. When he left the room, she was panting and squirming, still itching for more. He wouldn't have guessed that she was the type to want pleasure from long-time criminals, but he wasn't at all complaining of his feat.

**42/ Black and White**

He'd managed to lure her into his workshop after she'd gotten dressed from her shower. He'd managed to lure her there and trap her with his chakra strings. Her breath hitched when she felt him undress her, unable to do anything to prevent his intrusion. "Feel pleasure for the both of us, doll", he whispered into her ear. He placed his hands against her inner thighs and rubbed her there before dressing her up exactly as he wanted; she looked absolutely enticing as a maid - _his_ maid. He felt contentment as he made her wriggle under his touch, releasing her restraints and allowing her to pull him closer to her body. What a pleasure glutton she'd become, since she'd been receiving various approaches from the other members. He trailed his curious hands over her skin and inserted his fingers into her haven. Her squeals were all he desired, all he needed to know that he was doing a good job. One time was all he needed to hear her moan his name; one time was all he needed to want more.

**43/ Marked**

He felt a strange kind of annoyance well up within him as he entered her room one night, sure she'd be asleep. To his surprise, she was reading on her bed, wide awake. His irritation did not waver even as she said his name in question. He marched up to where she was and held her down by her wrists. She only objected, he knew, because she was worried about his intentions, his growing anger. He crushed his lips on top of hers and nibbled on her lips viciously. She replied with a soft moan, driving him over the edge. Sooner rather than later, he had entered her roughly. with a cry in pain and excitement, she dug her nails into his back. She moaned his name with her lovely voice over and over again, "Deidara..." but he refused to say hers. He only stared her right in the eye as he fucked her, letting her know that he was serious, that he'd wanted her under him for a while. When he was done, he left her on the bed and said nothing, leaving the room feeling a sense of victory. The annoyance he'd felt prior to the sex was still there, but that was only because he knew his partner had gotten to her before him; he'd marked her first.

**44/ Slut**

She protested when he advanced on her, but he knew she didn't really mean it. She was scared, but what did he care? All he wanted was a good fuck, sacrifice or not. He found it funny how she'd squirmed as he made small cuts in her flesh, and when she cried out in horror as he stabbed himself in the arm. Pain was his pleasure, and pleasure was pleasure. He took her fast and hard on his bed and kept pounding into her as she screamed in pain. She was tight despite the other members getting to her before him; he liked that. He fucked her hard not only once, but twice more after a few short breaks in between. By the third one, she was almost hysterical with pleasure, and begged him to go faster. He'd expected no more and no less. She bounced on him of her own free will, drunk with bliss, groping her breasts. When he'd finished for the last time, she'd even gotten to her knees for him. Her reasons? She found him one of the most attractive members. Of course, Hidan had to agree with her.

**45/No Compliance**

It was foreign to him, the way she blushed and moaned against his body. She appeared to like how dominant he was and how he used his tendrils to please every inch of her. They wrapped themselves around her nipples and moved up and down her clit and he did her hard against the wall. She'd torn his mask off as he moved, crushing her lips against his in a frenzy of lust. He hadn't expected her to comply. He'd expected her to fight. She'd protested a little, sure, but had given in almost instantly once he revealed his method of force: dozens of tendrils. He'd spent no money for his enjoyment, no money at all for his release. He knew he'd have to see her again the next time he wanted sex, and he believed that time would come very soon after their first affair. After all, both Kakuzu and Hidan now knew that she was far more devilish than she looked, at first glance.

**46/ Confidence**

This was something he greatly lacked. When it came to killing enemies and spying he had miraculous success, but when it came to communicating with others he could do little. One side was silent and reserved, while the other was cocky and rude. Surely he couldn't approach her with this in mind. Zetsu's unrequited love (or hunger) would have to stay within him, but he didn't think that was so bad. Unlike the others, he wouldn't pursue her for sex in fear of eating her. And he knew she wouldn't be too pleased with a lost limb or a decapitated body. In fact, he thought she'd probably die. _Brutal._

**47/ Pierced**

She was fascinated with his piercings, and always held back the urge to reach out and touch them. She was even more impressed, though, with his skills in bed. She'd wanted him for a long time, and he seized the correct moment to capture her within his grasp. He moved her dainty hips atop of him, sending her up and down at a rather slow rate. Her breasts bounced every time she moved, but he made sure to give her nipples light pulls and twists here and there. Oh, but he knew she wanted more. She whined in between moans, "Master... H-h-ard..." He was content to oblige. He was even more content when he watched her face twist into one of pleasure and satisfaction. She tightened as he was about to finish, and she came hard. He, however, only wanted the best out of her, and continued to move deep inside. She still felt overwhelming pleasure and leaned against his chest, writhing and whining that he was going to make her release again. She did, but not just once or twice.

**48/ Wayfarer**

_She_ came to her. _She_ initiated the kiss._ She_ was the one that rubbed_ her_ hands up her body. And for the first time in her life as an attractive adult, Konan didn't know what to do. The blue-haired angel and the gorgeous new member entwined themselves together in bed, breasts to breasts, tongue to tongue, clit to clit. It all happened rapidly but sensually. They muffled each other's moans with their lips, and Konan felt herself thinking what a whore the other girl had become since the other members had finished with her. Even as they finished each other with their mouths, she knew the sex-addicted girl would return for her another night. She'd grown a thirst for sex, a thirst each member could quench for her in their own special ways.

**49/ Brawl**

It was a fight that he'd longed for, ever since he'd caught a glimpse of her. It was a fight he'd won easily, almost _too_ easily. It almost upset him how fast she'd given in to his touch, to his scratches, to his tongue. He wasn't a gentle man in battle and he certainly wasn't a gentle man in bed. He pinned her beneath him and her eyes were already hot with lust. He found it difficult to contain his excitement as she panted for more of his lips. Entering her roughly and quickly, he liked how she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure with his thrusts. Her eyes clenching in agony as he forced himself deep inside her. When he'd promised he'd have her, he'd promised to take everything he could get from her body. He left her in tears of bliss and confusion on the bed, panting hard, sweating from head to toe. In the darkness, she could only make out long black hair and a strange-coloured eye. She didn't know who he was, but he liked it that way.

**50/ Why?**

They each had their reasons for keeping her around. She had been forced to join due to her abilities and, as much as they hate to admit, her sex appeal. She was willing to deliver in more ways than one and they were all fine with that. As far as they were concerned, she was a terribly wonderful addition and addiction.

* * *

**Authroesses' Note**

**How did you find it? I've been working on this for a while, so let me know how I did. It took hours and days, but I personally am happy with the finished product.**

**Please review **

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
